Nueve Meses Sasusaku
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Pequeña historia del camino recorrido por Sakura y Sasuke en espera de Sarada.
1. La noticia de Sakura

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

La noticia de Sakura

Sakura miró la prueba entre las manos, positiva, claro que era positiva ¿A quién quería engañar? Era un ninja médico calificado lo sabía desde hace días, la prueba había sido una simple formalidad para comprobar algo evidente.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Sasuke. Había sido una estupidez, un arrebato idiota. No lo tenían planeado solo ocurrió. Estúpido Sasuke. Suspiró

Se levantó del piso lentamente y tiró la prueba al cesto de basura y de repente se encontró sola en su casa, en la habitación que había tenido toda su vida en la casa de sus padres.

Se tiró a la cama y sollozo contra la almohada. Todas sus amigas estaban casadas y ella seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres… ¿Cómo les iba decir que tendría un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Cómo le iba a decir a Sasuke Uchiha que tendrían un hijo!

Sacudió la cabeza. Había sido una estúpida. Ellos dos nunca podían tener una relación estable y por supuesto no serían capaces de formar una familia. Él nunca le había demostrado verdadero cariño, solo había sido una noche divertida y ahora esto. Tenía que hacerle llegar la noticia… pero no sabía ni a donde mandar el ave.

Se levantó de la cama, tomo la chaqueta roja y salió de su habitación —Vuelvo más tarde— avisó a su madre quien solo respondió que "sí" sin darle importancia.

El camino hasta la torre del Hokage fue largo y tortuoso pero al menos corrió con la suerte de no encontrarse a nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más que con el Hokage. Subió las escaleras hasta la oficina.

Toco dos veces antes de que Kakashi le dijera que podía entrar —Sakura ¿En que puedo ayudarte? — su antiguo sensei sonaba cansado pero bajo la máscara Sakura logró distinguir una sonrisa.

—Necesito enviar una nota a Sasuke— dijo, intentó sonar tranquila como si la nota que le fuera a enviar tratase de cualquier vanalidad.

Kakashi no cayó en el truco, levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos encima del escritorio —¿Se puede saber para qué?

Sakura respondió con normalidad —Olvide especificarle la dosis que debe tomar para su infección en la garganta.

—No sabía que Sasuke estuviera enfermo— dijo pensativo. Sakura asintió para confirmarlo. El Hokage suspiró con cansancio —Como sabes Sakura, el paradero de Sasuke es clasificado y no creo que vaya a morir de un resfriado si no le llegan tus instrucciones.

Sakura se mordió el interior del labio —Necesito enviarle una nota— volvió a decir. Kakashi se inclinó hacia adelante —Es un asunto personal.

El Hokage se reclino en el asiento y alzó las manos —¡Haberlo dicho antes Sakura!— dijo con emoción —Dame la nota a mi y yo la enviaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura negó efusivamente —Necesito que sea pronto. Es urgente.

El Hokage recobró la curiosidad pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto —Esta bien, entonces, acompáñame— Kakashi se levantó con pesadez del asiento y subieron hasta el exterior de la torre donde las águilas más veloces descansaban en sus jaulas. —Escribe aquí tu mensaje— dijo Kakashi dandole un pequeño pergamino. Sakura escribió solo lo indispensable, lo enrollo y volvió a darselo a su sensei.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de un águila que llevaba en la pata derecha un distintivo rojo, metió el pergamino en la pequeña bolsa que el águila llevaba en la pata izquierda y la dejo ir, pronto el animal se perdió en el horizonte —Cuando reciba respuesta te la haré llegar— dijo.

Sakura agradeció con una ligera reverencia —Debo irme ahora— intentó sonreír para aparentar normalidad pero no pareció funcionar así que solo saltó del tejado y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Decidió aminorar el paso en una calle del centro y caminó sin un rumbo definido.

—¡Azul! — escuchó gritar una voz conocida.

—¡Verde! — contestó otra voz —¡Temari!

—Shikamaru…— la voz amenazadora de la kunoichi de la arena hizo que el ninja diera un paso atrás entonces Sakura lo pudo ver bien por la ventana de la tienda que vendía ropa de bebé. Sakura no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, Shikamaru se había casado con alguien de carácter sumamente problemático

—¿Qué tal el naranja?— se aventuró a decir el ninja y debió tener efecto porque de repente se relajo y volvió a caminar hacia adelante. Sakura lo perdió de vista así que siguió caminando.

Justo cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de la tienda Shikamaru y Temari salían de allí.

—Hola Sakura— dijo la chica rubia

—Temari—saludó ella con una ligera inclinación —¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Temari sonrió —Compramos un regalo para Hinata— dijo sacando de la bolsa de compras un mameluco naranja. Sakura sonrió

—Creo que le gustará ese color— dijo intentando suprimir la risa. Shikamaru sonrió triunfadoramente y Temari también sonrió con complicidad —Debo irme, pero los veré en la fiesta del bebé mañana.

Temari asintió —Ahí estaremos— la pareja de recién casados se alejó rápidamente.

Aún a lo lejos Sakura podía escuchar la risa de Temari, no sabía que Shikamaru fuera muy habilidad para hacerla reír. Se encogió de hombros "por algo se casaron" pensó.

Regresó a su casa cuando el Sol se había escondido. Subió a su habitación y durmió profundamente.

Despertó al siguiente día cuando el Sol indicaba medio día. Odiaba dormir tanto, le hacía perder el tiempo. Como era su día libre en el hospital se metió con calma al baño e intentó alejar todos los pensamiento de que haría respecto al… asunto pero ni el agua caliente fue efectiva para despejar su mente.

Se vistió rápidamente al bajar al primer piso de su casa encontró que sus padres habían salido de compras. Tomó el regalo que había envuelto para Hinata y Naruto y salió de la casa.

Tardó poco en llegar a la casa de la pareja. Le parecía extraño que Naruto viviera en un lugar tan grande. Sabía que Hinata tenía derecho a un lugar mucho más grande por parte de su clan pero ellos habían rechazado ese terreno y en cambio habían juntado todos sus ahorros para comprarse la casa de dos plantas que tenían ahora.

La casa tenía un buen jardín y cuando Naruto le abrió muchos de sus amigos ya estaban platicando y bromeando.

—¡Sakura! — gritó Lee al verla, tomo el regalo y lo llevo junto a los otros. —¿Cómo has estado flor de la primavera?

—Bien— dijo ella sonriendo

—Ven con nosotros. Platicábamos de viejas aventuras— dijo Lee mientras la reunía con Kiba, Tenten y Sai.

—¡Mamá!— gritó un niño de 6 años que corría hacia ellos. Con esos ojos blancos nadie negaría de quien era hijo —Mirai vendrá ¿cierto?— parecía estar molesto por la ausencia de una amiga.

Tenten asintió —Sí, solo que llegarán mas tarde. No seas desesperado Hizashi ve a ayudar a tu tío con el pastel.

Hizashi frunció el ceño pero de cualquier forma fue con Naruto a ayudarlo con el pastel y los platos.

—Todos los niños son hermosos hasta que comienzan a responder— dijo Tenten con sarcasmo y luego sonrió con un poco de melancolía —Pero no lo cambiaría por nada a ese pequeño monstruo.

Sakura admiraba a su amiga, había criado a Hizashi por si sola y oponiéndose a muchas tradiciones del clan Hyuga.

—Es un gran niño— dijo Sakura viendo como Hizashi servía soda. Su parecido con Neji era sorprendente fisicamente pero sus personalidades distaban mucho de parecerse. —Neji estaría muy orgulloso

—Lo se… pero no lo hubiera logrado sola— dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente —Tiene un familia muy grande.

—¡Tío Lee! ¿De uva o de piña? — gritó el niño ofreciéndole un vaso de soda

—¡Yo te ayudo pequeño retoño de primavera! — gritó Lee corriendo a servir más soda con el niño.

—Supongo que tienes razón— admitió Sakura. Poco después Kurenai y Mirai llegaron a la fiesta y Hizashi terminó su labor rápidamente para jugar con su amiga.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y todos callaron para escucharlo —Gracias por estar aquí chicos— dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata —Como saben pronto nacerá Boruto y solo queríamos hacer esta pequeña fiesta para reunirnos todos— dio un pequeño beso a Hinata.

—Gracias por venir— dijo Hinata. Sakura se alegró de que su amiga ya no tartamudeara, simplemente mostraba una sonrisa enorme —Ahora… Sai e Ino quieren hacer un anunció— su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún.

Sai no hizo ruido alguno. Ino levantó la mano y grito —¡TENDREMOS UN HIJO! — Sai solo pudo sonreír peor no hizo falta que dijeran nada más pues lo siguiente que escucharon fueron aplausos y gritos escandalosos por parte de Lee, Naruto, Choji y Gai-sensei.

Cuando la euforia se calmo Sakura se acercó a Ino —¡No me lo dijiste antes! — le grito a su amiga rubia.

—Perdona Sakura, nos acabamos de enterar apenas ayer— su sonrisa era enorme y era tna sincera que Sakura tuvo el impulso de decirle su noticia también pero lo resistió. Primero debía hablar con Sasuke

—Estoy muy feliz por ti— le dijo y ambas amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

La fiesta terminó tarde. Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y camino tranquila a su casa. Le hubiese encantado comentar su noticia en la fiesta pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ino y Sai lo habían hecho juntos… ¿Algún día daría la noticia con Sasuke a su lado? Lo dudaba.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Su madre salió disparada de la cocina —El Hokage te ha traído un mensaje— dijo dandole un sobre.

Sakura lo tomó intentando no temblar y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y le paso el seguro. Las manos le temblaban. Abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y del coraje. La carta solo contenía seis palabras.

 _No se lo comentes a nadie_

 ** _Hola, yo escribiendo otra cosa, un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió para el SasuSaku y si extraña relación. Aviso que no será un fic muy lago, 5 o 6 capítulos cuando mucho, espero que los disfruten y dejen comentarios :D_**

 ** _Los invitó a leer mis otros fics y SasuSaku The Last si son fans de esta pareja._**

 ** _Nos leemos ^.^_**


	2. La decisión de Sasuke

**La decisión de Sasuke**

Sakura rompió la nota y la tiro al cesto de basura. Estaba confundida y enojada. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No decía Sasuke que quería restaurar su clan? "Solo no conmigo" pensó Sakura.

Vaya, había sido una idiota, se había dejado llevar por esa noche… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Despertó temprano al día siguiente. Se baño rápido y salió a hacer su jornada en el hospital. Fue una mañana tranquila, nadie tuvo heridas graves y Sakura pudo ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

Comió en el jardín privado para los ninjas médicos.

—Sakura— Ino se sentó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa Ino?— Sakura levantó la mirada para ver su amiga

—Nada especial, te vi comiendo sola y quise hacerte compañía. Te ves un poco dispersa últimamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —He estado pensando en muchas cosas. Ninguna importante— dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Es Sasuke cierto? ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? — Ino frunció el ceño

—Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, hace meses que no lo veo— eso también era mentira, lo había visto hace relativamente poco.

Ino se encogió de hombros —Bueno… bueno… pero si quieres hablar…

—Estoy bien Ino— la interrumpio la pelirosa —Debo volver a trabajar— tomo sus cosas y volvió al edificio.

Le hubiera gustado una jornada más atareada pero la calma de la sala de urgencias esa tarde no hacía más que recordarle continuamente que no tenía un plan.

No quería vivir con sus padres por siempre, tenía ahorros suficientes para comprar un departamento, debía empezar por ahí.

Salió del hospital agradecida de no encontrarse con otra persona conocida y cruzo el puente hacia su casa.

Le llamo la atención un letrero colgado en la ventana de una panadería y entró.

—Buenas noches— llamó con un poco de nerviosismo.

La mujer salió de la trastienda con una cálida sonrisa —Buenas noches niñas ¿Qué te ofrezco?

Sakura negó con la cabeza —Me interesa el departamento que rentan.

—¡Oh claro niña! Ven acompañame— Sakura la siguió por una escalera hasta el piso de arriba —No es muy grande—dijo abriendo la puerta. Olía a pan recién horneado —Dos habitaciones, baño, cocina y una pequeña estancia— dijo señalando cada lugar.

Sakura creyó que era perfecta y se alegró demasiado cuando supo que el precio era accesible. —Vendré en unos días.

La mujer sonrió y le dio la mano —Será un placer jovencita ¿Te mudaras con tu novio? — dijo con una sonrisa complice.

—No lo creo— dijo ella fingiendo una risa inocente —Sakura— dijo su nombre a modo de presentación.

—Miko— se presentó la anciana. —¿Entonces es un trato?

Sakura asintió —Un trato, por supuesto.

Compro unas piezas de pan para volver a casa de sus padres, necesitaban algo dulce para escuchar su decisión de irse de casa.

Sakura llegó con el pan a la casa, ayudo a su madre a preparar la cena y se sentó con ellos a cenar como familia. Cuando terminaron la kunoichi tomo aire y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Me mudaré— dijo a secas. Sus padres abrieron la boca de la sorpresa —Creo que es tiempo de que tenga una casa para mi. Encontré un departamento en el segundo piso de una panadería. Puedo pagarlo y es muy lindo.

Su madre fue la primera en hablar —¡Quién cocinara para ti!

—Cocinaré yo mamá…

—¡Pero Sakura!

Su padre puso una mano sobre las manos de su madre para calmarla —Creo que Sakura tiene razón… le hará bien tener su propia casa.

Sakura se levantó de un salto y abrazó a sus padres —Estaré bien— dijo con una sonrisa que esta vez si era sincera.

Más tarde esa noche Sakura subió a su habitación y se sentó en su balcón de media luna… extrañaría ese balcón.

Sasuke apareció frente a ella en un parpadeo y fue como si el mundo se quedará callado por completo. Se miraron sin decir una palabra y el tiempo también pareció detenerse.

—Sakura— habló él por fin —Tenemos que hablar— dijo, Sakura asintió —en otro lado.

Fueron por los tejados hasta los campos de entrenamiento.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó la pelirosa

—Hace unas horas— contestó él —Volví en cuanto recibí tu carta— Sakura se paralizó ¿Por qué había vuelto? —¿Cuánta gente lo sabe?

Sakura frunció el ceño, Sasuke tenía un tono para hacer que todo sonara amenazador o acusador —Nadie.

—mph— fue el único sonido que salió del chico por un buen rato, Sakura prefirió no interrumpir sus pensamientos y esperó —Es arriesgado Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora solo yo tengo el sharingan, si se enterará alguien de que hay un ser indefenso con esa habilidad… que es mi hijo… estaría en constante peligro— sonaba calmado pero Sakura lo conocía tan bien que logró distinguir un poco de inseguridad al mencionar "mi hijo"

—Entiendo…. Sasuke yo no…

Sasuke levantó una mano para callarla —No es tu culpa, me haré responsable. Te daré todo lo que necesites.

Sakura bajo la mirada, estaba al borde las lágrimas el solo "sería responsable" pero quedarse con ella por amor… eso no parecía estar en sus planes.

—Sasuke…— volvió a intentar tomar la palabra pero aunque él no la interrumpió ella fue incapaz de concluir la oración.

Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio.

—Sasuke… ¿te quedarás? — preguntó, la voz le temblaba como una niña de doce años otra vez.

Sasuke levantó una ceja —¿Eso quieres? — dijo —Creo que sería más peligroso… estarías en más riesgo si me quedo a tu lado.

—¡No me importa! — gritó ella, ahora estaba molesta —¡Si no quieres quedarte conmigo dímelo de una maldita vez! — él no respondió —Vienes, me quieres unos días y te vas ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

—Yo no te quiero por unos días.

Sakura golpeo el poste de entrenamiento que estaba junto a ella y lo rompió en dos —No… claro que no, tú no me quieres nunca.

—Yo te quiero siempre— lo dijo en un susurro nada propio del Uchiha. Estaba incómodo, era evidente pero justo por eso ella supo que era sincero.

—¿Qué? — dijo tartamudeando la chica.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente —Solo me preocupo por ti— soltó un ligero suspiró antes de continuar —Múdate cuanto antes, me quedaré contigo solo…

—Seremos discretos, entiendo— dijo ella secándose las lágrimas discretamente

Sasuke la rodeo con el brazo y la acercó a él. Besó su frente y luego recargó su barbilla en la coronilla de ella —No llores… es muy molesto.

Pero Sakura hizo justo eso y lloro contra el pecho del Uchiha.


	3. El viaje de Sasuke y Sakura

**El viaje**

Todos habían ayudado en la mudanza, incluso el pequeño Hizashi había colaborado cargando algunas cosas a su nueva casa.

Ahora el pequeño niño descansaba plácidamente sobre el nuevo sofá mientras las kunoichis del grupo tomaban té sentadas alrededor de la nueva mesa.

—Creo que todo quedo bien— dijo Ino mirando a su alrededor —Tal vez haya que repintar algunos puntos— dijo observando con más detenimiento la pared detrás de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió con cansancio. Sakura estaba ligeramente preocupada por su amiga, cada día la veía más cansada y un poco más pálida.

—Ha sido un día agotador— dijo Tenten mirando a su hijo —Más agotador que una misión— dijo con sarcasmo y una ligera sonrisa.

Sakura miró por la ventana con disimulo, se preguntó si Sasuke estaba afuera observando y esperando a que sus amigas se retirarán para entrar.

Sasuke estaba en otro lado, comía ramen con Naruto.

—No lo entiendo— dijo el Uzumaki —¿Por qué quieres irte?

—Es más seguro, preferiría que nadie se enterará durante un buen rato.

Naruto meditó un momento y asintió ligeramente —Supongo que tiene lógica— luego bajo la voz un poco más aunque el hombre que le había servido ramen toda su vida era alguien de confianza —Ella no querrá irse, al menos no hasta que nazca Boruto— Sasuke asintió sin admitir que no había pensado en eso —Esta un poco preocupada… yo también lo estoy.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para preguntar ¿Por qué?

Naruto continuo hablando —Hinata esta débil, casi no sale de casa pues a veces no puede levantarse por las mañanas— sonaba triste y por primera vez en la conversación Sasuke lo oyó titubear al hablar —Sakura quiere hacerse cargo del parto— suspiró —Y yo quiero que lo haga.

Sasuke asintió —Entiendo— le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro —Ella estará bien.

No creyó que eso tranquilizará al Uzumaki pero al menos lo hizo sonreír.

Caminaron juntos sin hablar por las calles de Konoha hasta la nueva casa de Sakura —Quita esa cara Naruto, no ayudas a Hinata.

Naruto sonrió poniéndose una máscara alegre que ocultaba casi a la perfección su alma angustiada —Entonces te veré luego Uchiha— dijo sonriendo

Sasuke asintió con una ligera sonrisa —Nos vemos, Uzumaki— y desapareció.

Naruto toco a la puerta e Ino abrió en un segundo —Hinata, ha llegado tu príncipe azul por ti— gritó

Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente y se levantó lentamente de la silla. Hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de sus amigas y camino hacia la puerta. Naruto la miro con una sonrisa genuina. Le encantaba verla sonrojarse después de tantos años.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras con cuidado y se dirigieron a su casa. Naruto también amaba su nueva casa, le encantaba recordar que tenía un lugar acogedor a donde volver después de cada misión.

Ino y Tenten se retiraron juntas, Tenten cargaba en la espalda a un dormido Hizashi Hyuga mientras que Ino cargaba en el vientre a un nuevo pequeño.

Sakura sonrió al ver a sus amigas partir y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sasuke nunca usaba las puertas así que abrió la ventana.

En pocos minutos Sasuke entró por la ventana y la cerro, Sakura le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos pues al Uchiha se le dificultaba hacerlo rápido con una sola mano.

Cogió unos cómodos pantalones y una playera negra que el Uchiha había llevado a la nueva casa unos días antes de la mudanza y dejo su ropa de día doblada en el sofá.

Sakura le ofreció algo de cenar pero él contestó que había comido con Naruto así que ella solo sirvió un poco de té y se sentaron a la mesa.

De repente el silencio se volvió incómodo y no tuvieron nada de que hablar. O eso creía Sakura pues Sasuke estaba en perfecta comodidad, en aquella pequeña casa sin tener que preocuparse por enemigos ni peleas o persecuciones.

—Decidí que partiremos después del parto de Hinata— dijo Sakura de repente, primero para romper el silencio y segundo para comunicar la decisión que había estado pensando desde que Sasuke le propuso el viaje.

Sasuke asintió —Supuse que dirías eso. Naruto necesita tu apoyó así que esta bien.

Sakura sonrió pero de nuevo la habitación se quedó en un silencio preocupante. Sasuke tomaba té con cautela y tanta tranquilidad que la pelirosa comenzaba a exasperarse.

El Uchiha se levantó y dejo la taza de té en el lava trastes, se sentía nervioso con la situación, solo había dormido una vez con Sakura y resultó en toda esa situación. No lo reprochaba, como creía ella, pero no sabía como hacérselo entender.

Le debía muchas cosas a la pelirosa y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Sabía, ante todo, que ella le tenía un amor incondicional casi estúpido pero él no sabía decirle que también sentía algo fuerte y profundo por ella.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras le daba la espalda, no sabía decirle nada y ella creía que estaba ahí por simple obligación. Naruto tenía razón, debía demostrarle lo contrario. Pero no tenía idea de como se hacía eso.

Se dio la vuelta y la encontró en el mismo lugar sentada mirando por la ventana. El cabello rosa a la altura de los hombros. Sasuke recordó, casi sin querer, la vez que se lo había cortado, las circunstancias en las que la había visto y la ira que sintió contra su atacante. Nunca se lo había preguntado pero ¿Había sentido amor hacia ella desde ese entonces? Tal vez sí, de alguna forma inconsciente que ni él lograba entender.

Se acercó a ella, Sakura ni siquiera se movio, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura enrojeció al instante y abrió la boca formando una perfecta O que denotaba sorpresa.

Sasuke no hablaba mucho pero podía demostrarle de otras formas que estaba ahí por voluntad y no por obligación.

Un clon de Naruto se estrelló contra su ventana. Sakura se levantó rápidamente y abrió. —Hinata… esta sangrando— dijo el clon. Sakura y Sasuke corrieron hacia el hospital donde el verdadero Naruto había llevado a Hinata.

—Ve por Ino— dijo al clon y Naruto se desvió hacia casa de Ino y Sai.

Apenas llegaron al edificio tres enfermeras corrieron hacia Sakura nadie notó la presencia de Sasuke detrás de ella.

—Esta inconsciente, la hemos llevado a urgencias— Sakura comenzó a sujetarse el cabello en un cola de cabello alta, avanzaba por los pasillos a pasos gigantes. En la entrada del quirófano una mujer le puso la bata adecuada mientras ella se colocaba los guantes.

Ino llegó solo un minuto después con el cabello recogido y vestida para cirugía.

Naruto estaba ahí pero nadie lo habría notado pues el Uzumaki estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos mirando fijamente al piso.

—Naruto— llamo Ino pero el chico no respondió —¡Naruto! — gritó. Naruto levantó la cabeza como un niño asustado —¿Qué pasó?

—Habíamos llegado a casa, fui a darme una ducha y entonces solo la oí gritar, baje lo más rápido que pude pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y… y… y…

—Esta bien— dijo Sakura —Ha sido espontáneo. Nos encargaremos.

Sasuke caminó hacia Naruto, no sabía que decir así que solo se sentó junto a él y espero.

Todos los doctores entraron al quirófano. Debieron ser los 15 minutos más largos de la vida de Naruto. Miraba fijamente al piso.

También fueron 15 minutos largos para Sasuke pensando en su amigo pero también en Sakura, se preguntó su reacción si algo así le pasara y llegó a la conclusión de que se volvería loco.

El letrero de "en operación" se apagó y ese fue el sonido más aterrador que Naruto había escuchado jamás.

Sakura salió del quirófano sin decir una palabra, el delantal estaba cubierto de sangre y Sasuke pudo ver como las manos de su amigo rubio comenzaban a temblar.

Entonces Sakura sonrió —Ella esta bien. Despertará en una hora— le dijo

Ino salió del quirófano con un pequeño ser nuevo en los brazos —Mira Naruto… es Boruto— le dijo.

Naruto se levantó del asiento como un resorte y se dirigió a su hijo, lo tomó de brazos de Ino. El niño ya no lloraba pero se retorcía entre la manta con una ligera sonrisa —Hola Boruto… me has dado un buen susto— dijo.

Sasuke se levantó y echo un vistazo al niño, rubio, de tez blanca y con las características marcas de Naruto en las mejillas.

Naruto lloraba de alivió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mano de su pequeño bebé.

—Esta perfecto— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Llevaremos a Hinata a una habitación y así podrán esperar juntos— dijo Ino. Naruto solo alcanzó a asentir.

Naruto, Sasuke y Boruto fueron a la habitación indicada por Ino. Le sorprendió notar con cuanta tranquilidad cargaba el rubio a su hijo.

—¿Fuiste a clases?— preguntó Sasuke sin querer.

Al inicio Naruto no entendió a lo que su amigo se refería pero luego sonrió —¡Ah! Sí, sí. Hinata y yo fuimos a un curso para aprender los cuidados básicos de un bebé— Naruto miró a su hijo —¿Quieres intentarlo?

Sasuke negó, tenía miedo de tirar al pobre niño —Solo tengo un brazo

—Tendrás que hacerlo en unos meses así que debes aprender— Naruto sonrió con confianza —Pon tu mano contra tu pecho, lo recargarás contra ti— Sasuke lo intentó —Separa un poco más los dedos. Ajam, así.

Naruto puso a Boruto en el brazo de Sasuke, el niño rubio se movió un poco al sentir el cambió pero se tranquilizó de inmediato

—Creo que le agradas— dijo sonriendo. Sasuke solo atinó a formar una media sonrisa. Cuando llevaron a la Hyuga a la habitación Sasuke devolvió a Boruto a su padre y salió a ver a Sakura.

—Estará bien— dijo la pelirosa contestando una pregunta que Sasuke no sabía como hacer.

Volvieron al día siguiente. Todos habían pasado ya por la habitación, no había rincón alguno que estuviera vació o exento de regalos y como Ino había expandido la noticia del Uchiha en Konoha ya no tuvieron que preocuparse de que alguien los viera.

Tenten y Hizashi habían llevado un set de shurikens sin filo que el propio Hizashi había tallado en madera. Hiashi y Hanabi les habían obsequiado un mameluco con el escudo de los Hyuga bordado. Shikamaru y Temari le habían dado un ungüento tradicional de la Arena que aliviaba las rozaduras de los niños. También de la Arena habían recibido cortesía de Gaara y Kankuro un juguete tradicional.

Y ahí estaban Sasuke y Sakura con un pequeño presente. Al entrar Hinata saludo con una enorme sonrisa había recuperado el color y la energía.

—Sasuke, Sakura— dijo a forma de saludo. Naruto despegó la vista de la cuna donde Boruto dormía y saludo a sus amigos.

Sakura dio el pequeño regalo a Hinata, ellos había decidido llevarle un mameluco con el escudo de la Hoja. Los recién padres se lo agradecieron.

—Nosotros partiremos esta noche— dijo Sakura.

—¿Esta noche? ¿A dónde? — Hinata no tenía idea de que pasaba o por qué sus amigos se iban.

—Te lo contaré después— respondió Naruto. Hinata asintió —Que tengan buen viaje, amigos míos… y escríbanos de vez en cuando.

Sasuke asintió —Lo haremos.

—No te preocupes Hinata, volveremos en unos meses, es solo una misión lejana que debemos hacer— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Hinata pareció entender y también sonrió —Entonces promete que escribirás— dijo.

Sakura se acercó a ella —Claro, lo haré. Por ahora, voy a dejarte esto— le entregó una hoja —Es un plan de nutrición para ti y Boruto

Hinata agradeció y Sakura se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

Sakura y Sasuke dejaron el hospital, vestidos con capas de viaje dos mochilas con lo indispensable y los papeles de permiso para dejar la aldea.

Sasuke fue silencioso hasta llegar a la puerta de la aldea —¿Estas segura? — preguntó de pronto poco antes de cruzar las puertas

Sakura asintió —Si tu vas, yo voy— le contestó

Sasuke formó una pequeña sonrisa, les quedaba mucho camino. Le queda mucho por hacerle entender a Sakura que la quería de verdad.

—Esta vez conoceremos el mundo juntos— le dijo

Sasuke asintió. Tomó la mano de la kunoichi y comenzaron a caminar. Sakura sabía que esta era la última oportunidad para que todo entre ellos quedará en su lugar. Su vida con Sasuke sería difícil pero estaban dispuestos a intentarlo. Así que comenzaron el viaje.

 _ **Bueno he aquí la continuación espero les guste, hubo mucho NaruHina pero creo que esa hermosa pareja lo merece :D**_


	4. Las preguntas de Sakura

**Las preguntas de Sakura**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza —demasiadas— dijo

Sakura frunció el ceño, después de horas de caminar en silencio por fin había tenido una idea de como romper el hielo y Sasuke, como siempre, no quería participar.

—Que tal 20— accedió ella

—5— intentó negociar él. Sakura sonrió, no era el número que quería pero al menos le estaba ofreciendo algo.

—20— dijo ella

—8— respondió él

Sakura se cruzó de brazos —Sasuke, no estas cooperando.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente —30 son demasiadas, 20 no es mejor, 10 esta perfecto.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con fuerza —15, mi última oferta.

—Bien, 15— Sasuke suspiró

Sakura asintió con gusto —Por cierto Sasuke ¿A dónde diablos vamos?

—¿Eso cuenta como la pregunta una? — dijo con diversión

—No, pero debes responder igual.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —A la aldea de las estrellas ¿Has estado ahí? — Sakura negó —Es un buen lugar para descansar.

—¿Vas mucho?

—Un par de veces, es un lugar tranquilo con un festival concurrido.

—¿Iremos a un festival?

Sasuke asintió —Es fácil pasar desapercibido cuando hay mucha gente.

Sakura se acomodó el cabello, estaba extrañamente cansada —¿Podemos parar a comer?

Sasuke asintió al ver a Sakura recargase en un árbol y suspiró Sasuke se sintió nervioso pero no supo preguntarle a la chica si algo andaba mal.

Sakura se sentó en el piso y saco la comida que habían empacado —¿Llegaremos hoy por la noche? No creo que la comida aguante más.

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella —Sí, en unas horas… mmm… puedo cargarte si lo necesitas.

Sakura enrojeció —No, no… puedo caminar— sirvió la comida para evitar mirarlo y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con alguien más, había vagado los últimos tres años por el mundo sin hablar con mucha gente… ahora no sabía como hablar con ella.

—Pregunta uno— dijo de pronto Sakura, Sasuke levantó la mirada y miró a la pelirosa con curiosidad y un poco de temor le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera preguntar en su estúpido juego —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Mi color favo…? ¿Qué?— dijo el verdaderamente sorprendido

—Tu color favorito— repitió ella con diversión —¿Qué pensaste que preguntaría?

Sasuke no respondió esa segunda pregunta —Azul, supongo.

—¿Estas suponiendo tu color favorito? — Sakura levantó una ceja

—Nunca lo había pensado Sakura… azul— dijo aún confundido.

—Bien, azul— reitero ella con una sonrisa

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?— preguntó Sasuke esta vez —Es mi pregunta uno.

—Verde— respondió ella sin vacilar

—¿Verde? ¿No rosa?— respondió el genuinamente sorprendido.

—Verde, como mis ojos.

Sasuke sonrió —Ya veo— Sakura le retiro el recipiente que contenía la comida y guardó todo en la mochila. Se levantó con agilidad y volvieron a retomar el camino.

La pelirosa comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los prolongados silencios del Uchiha y él por su parte se acostumbrara a los monólogos de ella… incluso los disfrutaba.

—…Así que una vez que vuelva tomaré el cargo de directora del hospital— dijo Sakura

Sasuke estaba impresionado, aunque no lo dijo. Sakura era buena en su trabajo de eso no había duda

—Tsunade dice que lo haré bien… estoy un poco nerviosa, es muchísima gente bajo mi cargo.

—Todos estarán más seguros si tú te encargas— dijo Sasuke en voz baja

Sakura lo escuchó —¿En verdad?

Sasuke solo asintió como respuesta. El Sol se había escondido hace tiempo, Sasuke escuchó los sonidos lejanos de una pequeña ciudad. Siguieron caminando mientras Sakura seguía platicando sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades. A Sasuke le gustaba que ella contará cosas le indicaba que estaba al menos un poco feliz y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Pero a pesar de eso cuando ella guardaba silencio él sabía que ella estaba incómoda y triste. Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar que el estúpido de Naruto tenía razón ella no creía en que él la quisiera y para su desgracia tenía todas las razones para no creerlo.

—Es ahí— dijo Sasuke señalando a lo lejos, aún quedaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta de la aldea pero el ruido del festival ya era notorio

—Genial, necesito una buena cena— dijo ella estirando los brazos.

Un guardia los detuvo en la puerta, Sakura presentó los papeles de ambos

—De Konoha— dijo el hombre —¿Misión o personal?

—Personal— dijo Sakura —Ahí esta el sello del Hokage— dijo la chica señalando el papel. El hombre asintió y les dio paso.

Sasuke la guío por las abarrotadas calles hasta una posada que al parecer había visitado con anterioridad.

—Una habitación— dijo Sasuke a la mujer detrás del mostrador, la guapa mujer le entrego unas llaves y les dijo que su habitación de encontraba en el segundo piso a la derecha. Sasuke y Sakura subieron sin llamar la atención —Es un lugar cómodo— dijo él cuando entraron al cuarto.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, era un lugar espacioso con una cama, baño un sillón e incluso una mesa pequeña con dos sillas.

Ambos dejaron la mochila sobre la mesa y Sakura se tumbo en la cama. Sasuke descansó en el sillón.

—Pregunta dos—dijo Sasuke había sido un gran atrevimiento para el Uchiha pero si quería que Sakura lo tomara en serio debía participar en su juego —¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Sakura se incorporó en la cama y cruzó las piernas —Mmmm.. asado, sí— dijo después de meditarlo un poco.

—Entonces vamos por uno— dijo Sasuke levantándose. Un tanto impresionada Sakura lo siguió

Tardaron un poco en conseguir un lugar en el restaurante, la aldea de la estrella estaba a reventar de gente por el festival, pero cuando lograron sentarse Sakura devoró la comida.

—¿Cuál es tu comida menos favorita?— dijo Sakura una vez terminada su comida.

—Asado— respondió él. Ella sonrió. Él también.

Cuando el mesero recogió sus platos la pareja salió del restaurante.

—¿Has ido a la aldea del arroz?— preguntó Sakura

—¿Esa es la pregunta tres?

—No, solo curiosidad.

Sasuke asintió —es un lindo lugar— dijo al fin

—Me gustaría ir, dicen que hay aguas termales deliciosas.

Sasuke asintió —Eso he escuchado. Podemos ir en unos días— Sakura sonrió —¿Quieres ir al festival? — continuó el chico

—No, en realidad estoy muy cansada. Quiero dormir.

Sasuke no respondió solo tomó el camino de vuelta al lugar que habían alquilado.

Al llegar el ambiente que los rodeaba cambió súbitamente, había una cama. Mentalmente cada uno se preguntaba si dormirían juntos. En el campo dormir no había sido un problema pues solo se acercaban a la fogata… pero en una habitación la historia era diferente.

Sakura entró al baño con la mochila para ponerse su cómoda ropa de dormir y le dio tiempo a Sasuke de quitarse la capa y el chaleco al salir Sakura le ayudó con los zapatos y él agradeció su gesto.

Sasuke tomó aire con discreción antes de hablar —Puedo dormir en el sofá si te molesta que..

Sakura sacudió la mano —No, no, esta bien. Pero pido el lado derecho de la cama— dijo sonriendo y tapándose con las sábanas.

Sasuke apagó las luces y entró a la cama.

Ambos miraban el techo, en la situación más incómoda que se habían encontrado desde hace tiempo. El único ruido de la habitación era el molesto tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared.

—Sasuke— dijo ella en un susurró

—¿Mph?

—Pregunta tres— dijo Sakura y Sasuke se puso nervioso supo que la chica no preguntaría su comida favorita o su animal preferido.

—¿Sakura?— llamó el cuando no recibió la pregunta pasado unos minutos. Se levantó un poco.

Sonrió, jamás la había visto así. Se había dormido. Simplemente se había quedado dormida. —Supongo que tendré que esperar para la pregunta tres— susurró Sasuke.

Le beso la frente y él también se durmió

 **Bueno, he aquí la continuación espero les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios :D**


	5. La respuesta de Sasuke

**La respuesta de Sasuke**

Sasuke apretó los dientes —Sakura…

—Aún no— dijo Sakura al otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke estrelló la palma de su mano contra su cara y suspiró —Si me hubieras dicho que iríamos a un festival habría traído la ropa adecuada— agregó.

Sasuke suspiró y siguió esperando hasta que al fin Sakura salió del baño con un kimono azul recién comprado y el cabello recogido. Él no lo dijo, pero sin duda creía que se veía hermosa.

—Listo— dijo ella con una sonrisa

—Pensé que tu color favorito era el verde.

—Pero el azul es tu color favorito— respondió ella mientras salía de la habitación.

El festival era bello, la aldea de la estrella se esmeraba en las decoraciones y en el escenario central encontraron una obra de teatro representada por los niños de la aldea. El tema era el amor a la naturaleza.

Cuando la función acabo y los aplausos cesaron Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron sentados frente al escenario.

Se quedaron sentados sin decir una palabra, los grillos acompañaban su soledad y los jóvenes miraban al frente como si la obra continuará. Demasiado confundidos para voltear y mirarse a los ojos.

—Tienes que bajar la guardia— dijo Sakura de pronto. Sasuke siguió mirando al escenario —No tienes que ser tan serio Sasuke... solo.

—No puedo— interrumpió él —Es decir, no sé hacerlo... me gustaría pero simplemente no sé como.

Sakura sonrió un momento sin contestar —Bueno... podemos ir descubriendo como hacerlo. Sasuke asintió con una ligera sonrisa —Ahora, podemos disfrutar del festivar. Sasuke no supo bien si lo que vio fue una sonrisa de entusiasmo o una sonrisa de resignació pero la tomo de la mano y dejo que ella la guiara por las distintas atracciones de festival.

Gano para ella un oso de peluque y ella ganó para él un oso más grande. Comieron, participaron en actividades, vieron las obras de títeres y cuando la chica estuvo demasiado cansada para seguir Sasuke la cargo de vuelta a la habitación que habían rentado.

Esa noche la dinámica en la cama fue mucho más sencilla, ninguno puso objeción sobre dormir juntos, se desvistieron y se metieron bajo las mantas sin mucho problema. Sasuke aún se sentía incómodo pero sabía que debía intentarlo

Con las luces apagadas Sasuke cerró los ojos y abrazó a la chica ligeramente —Ayer... ¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?

Sakura asintió —Pero no lo recuerdo— dijo en medio de un bostezo, giro hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío pero fue incapaz de distinguir si fue de placer o de incomodidad. —¿Me esperaste?— preguntó de pronto él haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía —Es mi pregunta tres— agregó obligandola a responder.

—¿Cuándo?— Replico ella

—Esa vez... la primera vez...— dijo él con un poco de verguenza, agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas pues así ella no podría notar que él mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Sakura asintió —Sí, todo el tiempo. Solo estuve ahí frente a la puerta... esperando.

Sasuke asintió —Lo lamento— tragó saliva como si quisiera tragarse sus palabras pero ya las había dicho y no pudo borrarlas.

Sakura sonrió aunque él no la pudo ver —Todos cometemos errores.

Sasuke no quizo decir más del asunto —Duerme Sakura— ella cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Sasuke empacó su ropa y cerró la mochila —Dos días— dijo

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos y piernas cruzados y las mejillas sonrosadas de contener la respiración.

Sasuke volvió a insistir —Dos días y volveré, Sakura. Dos días no son nada.

Sakura se levantó de un salto —¡Quiero ir!

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza —Será más rápido si lo solucionó yo y vuelvo por ti.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanc —Lárgate entonces— le dijo dándole la espalda. Sasuke se fue.

Al cuarto día un ave llegó a la habitación. Sakura se levantó rápidamente a mirar la nota y luego la rompió en cientos de cachitos. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y se pasó las manos por la cama "dos días más" decía la nota.

Dos días después llegaron dos aves más, una por la mañana que llevaba la misma nota que la predecesora y otra ave por la noche.

Sakura tomó el mensaje de la segunda ave y cayó de rodillas en la cama.

 _Ocurrieron algunas complicaciones. Voy en camino_

 _-Karin_

Sakura miró la nota durante un largo rato intentando buscar un significado más profundo pero el mensaje era claro... y se volvió mucho más doloroso al día siguiente cuando Sasuke mandó un nuevo mensaje, esta vez diciendo que demoraría una semana más en volver.

Sakura, entonces, tomó sus cosas y con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la aldea de las estrellas hacia Suna.

Sasuke esperaba a Karin al borde de un río. La chica de cabello rojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido —¿Solo esperas que me quede por aquí hasta que Sakura entré en labor?

Sasuke asintió —Eso te pido ¿Por qué has demorado tanto en venir?

—Te mande un mensaje, hubo complicaciones.

Sasuke levantó una ceja pero no mencionó que no había recibido ninguna nota. —En fin, te he alquilado un departamento en el centro de la aldea... nuestra casa estará al sur.

Karin asintió —Me debes una Sasuke.

—Te pagaré vacaciones con Suigetsu— dijo el chico

—Es lo menos que podrías hacer— dijo con una sonrisa.

Dado que Karin había llegado antes de lo previsto Sasuke partió rumbo a la aldea de las estrellas.

Sakura comenzó a caminar, iría con Temari... si volvía a Konoha Sasuke la encontraría rápido. No quería verlo, no quería verlo nunca más. Podía quedarse con Karin o con quien fuera que disfrutara las noches. Pero no más con ella.

Caminaba por el sendero a paso lento deseando que él la encontrara pero eso no ocurrió, la noche lacanzó en medio del bosque y Sasuke simplemente no había aparecido.

Sasuke golpeó la puerte fuertemente, había sido un increíble idiota. De nuevo. La había abandonado.

Sakura dejó sobre la mesa las notas que él había mandado pidiendole más días, el kimono del festival y sobre eso la nota que Karin había mandado.

Sasuke tomó al ave que lo esperaba en el marco de la ventana y escribió una pequeña frase, la colocó en el ave y rezó porque el animal pudiera encontrarla y detenerla.

Él emprendió camino hacia Konoha.

Sakura miraba a la fogata con pesimismo —Parece que solo seremos tú y yo— dijo acariciandose el vientre —Fue lindo mientras duró ¿No?

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas —Pensé que... pero no... — suspiró —No es tu culpa— le dijo al pequeño ser en tu vientre —Tus padres son idiotas.

El ave aterrizó frente a ella. Sakura tomó la nota y dio un poco de comida al cansado animal.

Apenas terminó de leer miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, él no estaba ahí. Volvió a leer pero él no apareció por ningun lugar.

—¡SAKURA!— El grito del Uchiha rezonó en el bosque y le penetró los oidos agudamente. —¡SAKURA!— Volvió a gritar la chica intentó recordar cuando lo había escuchado grutar... dedujo que nunca. —¡SAKURA!— Volvió a escuchar

—¡SASUKE!— Gritó ella y de inmediato se tapo boca. Tomó sus cosas y se alejó de la fogata

—¡SAKURA!— Llamó él y ella se internó más en el bosque —¡RESPONDE!— Dijo él y Sakura se alejó más a prisa.

La chica se detuvo detrás de una gran árbol y espero en silencio entonces Sakura apreció detrás detrás delante de ella —No huyas así— dijo el Uchiha.

Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa pero fue incapaz de decir una palabra.

El chico sudaba y respiraba agitadamente no recordaba haberse cansado así nunca —Llegue a la mitad del camino hacia Konoha y supe que no habrías ido hacia allá...

Sakura lo miro asombrada —¿Cómo...?

Sasuke sonrió ligeramennte —Supuse que no querrías verme así que... no irías por el camino obvio y...

—¿Me engañas?— Preguntó ella de repente

Sasuke tomó aire —Nunca— respondió cerró los puños con fuerza, podía escuchar la voz de Naruto diciendolo idiota que era, podía escuchar a su hermano diciendole lo mismo, podía escuchar a su conciencia reclamandole su estupidez.

Sasuke la miro fijamente se sentía indefenso y estúpido pues podía ver en el rostro de la chica un dolor tan profundo que pensó que se quebraría ahi mismo —Nunca— volvió a responder a falta de una mejor palabra.

Cruzó la distincia que los separaba con dos largos pasos y la beso.

 **Bueno aquí la continuación solo quería adelantar un poco, aviso que los fics que no se actualicen esta semana lo harán a partir del 26 de mayo (2017) debido a mis examenes.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en unas semanas :D**


	6. El hogar de Sasuke y Sakura

**El hogar de Sasuke y Sakura**

Cuando Sasuke miró la casa que Sasuke había conseguido para ellos fue inevitable que rodaran lágrimas por su mejilla, la casa no era enorme pero tenía un gran patio delantero perfecto para descansar y relajarse.

—¿Así que por esto viajaste?— Preguntó con una sonrisa

—Los trámites de compra tomaron más de lo previsto. Karin ayudó— dijo el chico intentando no sonar avergonzado.

Sakura asintió y lo miró con una sonrisa aún más grande —Es hermosa— dijo.

Sasuke caminó al interior y la condujo hasta una habitación con una cama y olor a nuevo, en la esquina de esta había algunas cosas que Sakura reconoció al instante —No nos quedarmos aquí por siempre pero pensé que estarías más cómoda así— dijo el chico señalando el montón de cosas, Sakura tomó la foto del equipo siete y desdobló un poco de ropa de su maleta, no preguntó pero supuso que Naruto le había llevado esas cosas.

—Pregunta tres Sasuke— dijo ella de pronto. Sasuke enmudeció en el umbral de la puerta no estaba seguro de querer responder nada pero un trato era un trato y ella haría que lo valiera —¿Cómo consigues dinero?

Sasuke levantó una ceja interesado más que sorprendido por la pregunta —Itachi y mis padres me dejaron un fondo de ahorro al que Kakashi me dio acceso.

Sakura sonrió —¿Recibes dinero por los viajes que haces?

Sasuke asintió —Un poco, sí ¿Eso te preocupa?

Sakura negó —No, era solo curiosidad.

—¿Todos tus ahorros se fueron en el pequeño departamento, cierto?— el Uchiha no creyó que la pregunta fuese ruda pero Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente

—Sí, casi todo— se encogió de hombros —Pero al menos tendremos un lugar al cual volver.

Sasuke sonrió —Sí, aún no consigo nada en Konoha para tí y el bebé.

Sakura giró rápidamente haciendo que Sasuke notara su error muy tarde

—¿Solo nosotros? ¿Planeas irte de nuevo?

Sasuke suspiró —Sakura…

—No, olvidalo, no quiero hablarlo— la chica volvió a hincarse en el montón de cosas que habían llevado para ella. —¿Cómo está Naruto y Hinata?

—Bien— dijo Sasuke al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una carta —Es para ti— dijo acercándose a la chica

Sakura se levantó y tomó el pedazo de papel, lo leyó rápidamente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa —Boruto esta en buen estado, Ino pronto tendrá a su hijo y Temari y Shikamaru han viajado a Suna, volverán después del nacimiento de Shikadai— Sakura suspiró —Muchas cosas habrán cambiado cuando volvamos.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado ya— dijo Sasuke y aunque no planeo decirlo en voz alta aquella revelación hizo sonreír a la pelirosa.

Conforme los días pasaban la convivencia se volvía rutinaria y mucho menos difícil. Sakura conoció ciertas mañanas del Uchiha, siempre se despertaba temprano pero tardaba alrededor de media hora en salir de la cama y por las noches comía un chocolate amargo antes de dormir.

Sasuke por su parte descubrió que Sakura era de sueño ligero y muchos ruidos pequeños lograban despertarla además de que la chica era buena reproduciendo melodías pegajosas silbando.

Unos días más tarde cumplieron el anhelo de Sakura y juntos fueron a las famosas aguas termales.

—¿Es como una cita?— dijo ella en broma y eso hizo sonreír al Uchiha quien realmente creía que era una cita. —Nunca tuvimos una es decir… esa vez… eso no fue una cita.

Sasuke sonrió —¿Quieres hablar de esa vez?

Sakura negó con la cabeza tan fuerte que le dolió el cuello —Por supuesto que no, nunca.

Sasuke encogió los hombros —Tal vez algún día…

—¡NO!— gritó la chica y enrojeció de inmediato —Ahora date vuelta para que pueda entrar al agua.

Sasuke prefirió no protestar y con una sonrisa disimulada le dio la espalda a la chica para que tuviera un poco de privacidad.

Una vez que la chica entró al agua le dio permiso a Sasuke de girar —Te ves más relajado— dijo ella sin mucha ceremonia.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Lo estoy— Sasuke tomó aire —¿Has pensado en un nombre?

Sakura asintió ligeramente —Ninguno me gusta lo suficiente ¿Tú?

—Tengo algunos. Pero ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a que te revise un doctor?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco —Yo soy un doctor, Sasuke.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio pero no era un silencio como aquel que compartían al iniciar el viaje, este era un silencio cómodo de dos personas que se acompañan en un momento de tranquilidad.

—¿En qué trabajabas antes de… esa noche?— dijo Sakura con un ligero sonrojo. Sasuke desvió la mirada —Es mi pregunta cuatro.

El Uchiha suspiró —Kakashi cree que hay alguien secuestrando ninjas de diferentes aldeas para obtener información— dijo en un susurro —Investigaba eso.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿Y encontraste algo?

Sasuke asintió —No puedo decirte— y le dio un beso en la frente que bastó para que ella no preguntara más.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente —Esta bien, entiendo.

Pasados unos minutos más la pareja decidió que era momento de salir y Sasuke se retiró primero para darle privacidad.

Sakura disfrutó del agua unos minutos más, no sabría explicarlo pero algo había cambiado en el chico… algo le hacía creer que en verdad estaba ahí por ella y no por obligación. Sasuke sonreía con mayor frecuencia y eso era maravilloso para ella.

Sasuke por otro lado pensaba en muchas cosas mientras se vestía rápidamente, Sakura estaba feliz, él estaba más feliz… ojalá pudiera quedarse con ella por siempre ahí… pero si eso pasaba entonces ella nunca estaría segura, debía destruir la amenaza para que pudieran dormir en verdad en calma.

Volvieron a casa con sonrisas en el rostro, Sasuke incluso la había tomado de la mano durante el trayecto.

Al llegar a casa Sakura tomó un libro y leyó con tranquilidad debajo del árbol de su pequeño patio mientras que Sasuke tomó algunas shurikens y las lanzó contra las dianas que había colgado anteriormente.

—No pensé que entrenaras cosas tan básicas— dijo ella soltando el libro por un momento.

—Es lo más básico lo más importante— dijo Sasuke —Mucho más importante si solo tienes un brazo.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste la prótesis? Pregunta cinco— preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke clavó la shuriken en la diana y la miro —No la merezco.

—La mereces igual que Naruto tú salvaste a la…

—Basta, Sakura. He dicho que no.

Sakura tragó saliva y sonrió —Está bien, olvídalo.

—Itachi me enseño a lazar ¿Te lo había dicho?— dijo el Uchiha clavando dos más en el centro. Sakura negó —Él era mucho mejor que yo— dijo sonriendo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada —Tal vez nuestro hijo sea mejor que tú, también.

—Probablemente lo será— dijo sonriendo

Sakura se levantó con pesadez —Iré a dormir.

El Uchiha asintió y prometió alcanzarla en unos minutos más. Cuando Sakura se retiró Sasuke entró a la estancia de la casa y escribió una pequeña nota que mandó a Karin. Luego fue a la cama con Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó y se sorprendió de no ver a Sakura a su lado —¿Sakura?— llamó pero nadie respondió —¿Sakura?— nada, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente buscó en el baño y en la cocina y con una mueca de desesperación salió al pequeño patio —Sakura...— dijo con alivio al verla sentada bajo el árbol del jardín —Es temprano y hace frío.

Sakura levantó la vista para verlo —Hacía mucho calor adentro— dijo con simpleza

Sasuke notó entonces la abultada barriga de la chica, no quedaba mucho. Se sentó a su lado y juntos contemplaron el cielo —¿Tienes miedo?— al no obtener respuesta de la chica Sasuke aplicó el trato —Es mi pregunta 4.

Sakura sonrió —Sí— y no agregó nada más hasta pasados unos minutos —¿Y tú?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Sí.

 _ **Algunos me comentaron que no se podia leer, no se que le paso a la plataforma, a veces pasa :S disculpen las molestas. Disfruten el cap. Muchas gracias por avisar.**_


	7. Los deseos de Sasuke

Los deseos de Sasuke

Sasuke miró el carrito y la lista por tercera vez, tenía todo, estaba seguro.

Nunca lo admitiría a la pelirrosa pero hacer las compras en el supermercado le parecía una actividad de las más divertida, era relajante y le recordaba esos días donde vivía solo en Konoha y debía alimentarse lo mejor posible… en ese entonces odiaba cocinar solo para él pero ahora llevaba las cosas que Sakura pedía y obtenía algo delicioso a cambio, hacer las compras era extrañamente placentero y relajante. Era una actividad común y corriente.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar los susurros a su espalda, tampoco se lo diría a Sakura pero le divertía escuchar a las mujeres hablar de él a sus espaldas… por alguna razón la gente lo seguía encontrando atractivo y solo en el supermercado él estaba lo suficientemente relajado para apreciar aquellas muestras infantiles de admiración. Pago el precio de los productos y caminó a casa de nuevo.

Casa… era un pensamiento extraño, tener una casa real era siempre tener a donde volver. Había acariciado la idea un par de veces, quedarse con Sakura en esa pequeña aldea y tener una vida común… con Sakura y su pequeño, una vida normal, sonaba magnífico….

Al abrir la puerta Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió, estaba sentada en el salón principal usando su jutsu médico sobre su abultada barriga de siete meses y medio.

—¿Algo va mal?— preguntó él dejando las bolsas a un lado.

—Nada, está moviéndose mucho, es todo— le dijo ella sonriendo. Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta que lucía cansada, sabía que no dormía muy bien y su rostro comenzaba a reflejarlo —¿Quieres tocar?— preguntó la chica.

Sasuke se inclinó frente a ella y puso su mano en su barriga, el bebé me movía bastante y Sasuke sintió extraño de saber que era su hijo. Le sonrió a la chica mientras se levantaba y llevaba las compras a la cocina.

De pronto Sasuke se sintió inútil, no podía hacer gran cosa con un brazo, no podría cocinar muy bien.

—Comencemos— dijo la chica poniéndose el delantal junto a él —Lava las verduras Sasuke pondré las cosas a calentar— Sasuke sonrió y comenzó su deber.

Cuando la comida estuvo en la mesa los inquilinos de la casa se sentaron uno frente a otro a comer.

Sasuke no lo dijo pero creía que Sakura comía demasiado —Entonces ¿quieres hablar de esa noche?— preguntó él solo para molestar

Sakura agitó la cabeza con notable vergüenza y él dejó escapar una inocente risa que sin duda la sorprendió.

—Hinata me escribió, dijo que junto con Naruto han acondicionado uno de los cuartos para el bebé— dijo la chica. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente —Aunque me gusta aquí, es tranquilo y amplio ¿Crees que podamos venir de vacaciones?

Sasuke tuvo ganas de decirle que se quedaran siempre pero Sakura tenía una vida en Konoha y quería volver.

—Sí— le respondió mientras se levantaba a dejar los platos sucios en su lugar —Iré a comprar unas cosas— anunció y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa.

Había algo que a Sasuke le gustaba hacer, caminar, amaba caminar con tranquilidad por las calles y sobre todo amaba hacerlo cuando el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, le parecía tierno que Sakura no quisiera recordar aquella noche y por otro lado le parecía preocupante que la chica creyera que esa noche había sido un error.

Es cierto… ambos estaban ebrios pero él no lo consideraba un error y tenía que sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a Sakura.

Al volver a casa Sakura tejía debajo del árbol en su patio. Él se sentó frente a ella.

—Pregunta 5— dijo sin titubear, ella levantó la cabeza —¿Lo dijiste de corazón?— Sakura no entendió —Aquella noche, cuando deje la aldea, ¿En verdad irías conmigo a donde fuera?

Sakura asintió sin demora —Si, habría ido contigo

—¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué me amas tanto?

—No lo sé— respondió ella —Solo es así

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y acarició el cabello de la chica inusualmente largo —Lo siento— dijo en un susurro que ella apenas logró escuchar.

—Y pensabas que el juego de preguntas era mala idea— rio Sakura mientras tomaba la mano del chico —Gracias Sasuke— dijo poniendo dos dedos en la frente del chico.

—Tengo una pregunta más, mi pregunta seis— dijo el Uchiha —¿Lo harías esta vez? ¿Irías conmigo a donde yo vaya?

Sasuke no lo dijo en voz alta, pero en su interior lo deseo, deseo que ella dijera que sí y como aquella vez hace tantos años ella quisiera seguirlo. Deseo que Sakura lo acompañara junto a su pequeño.

—No— respondió ella

Sasuke no se sorprendió, sus deseos eran infantiles… era un niño escapando de sus remordimiento… y ella lo sabía, porque ella lo sabía todo de él.


	8. El miedo de Sakura

**El miedo de Sakura**

Sakura frotó su abultado estómago, ocho meses, pensó. Estaba demasiado cerca y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella de vez en cuando.

Cubrió su cuerpo con un vestido floreado y salió del baño con mucha más fatiga de la que le hubiese gustado admitir.

Sasuke no estaba… había desaparecido varias mañanas consecutivas sin explicación y algunas veces no volvía a casa hasta que el Sol se había ocultado. Aquello le molestaba, la estaba abandonando estando tan cerca del dia y por otro lado la entristecía… había vivido en su hogar por casi cinco meses y de pronto él parecía estar tomando una distancia que Sakura creyó habían salvado.

Sakura se acomodó el cabello en una elegante coleta y se sentó con un tanto de dificultad junto al árbol de su jardín.

—¿Sasuke?— susurró pero pronto admitió que el chico no estaba cerca y de pronto se sintió terriblemente sensible ante la situación y comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Tan lejos de su aldea… escapando hasta de sus padres… Sasuke ni siquiera estaba cerca… la dejaría sola…. lo tendría que hacer todo sola y como una estúpida ella lo había seguido hasta ese rincón del mundo abandonado.

Sus amigas no estaban, no salía mucho de casa y despertaba sola, comía sola, cenaba sola… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué lo había seguido?

Como si el bebé escuchará sus miedo Sakura sintió un golpe en su vientre y sonrió —Lo siento, tú no te preocupes por nada— dijo la chica.

Justo entonces escuchó el timbre de su hogar sonar y la pelirosa se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Una mujer mayor la miraba sonriente al otro lado del umbral —Buenos días bella joven— dijo la mujer—Lamento interrumpir sus actividades.

Sakura sonrió —No es molestia.

—En el pueblo sabemos que usted está embarazada— dijo el hombre, Sakura pensó que el hecho era obvio aunque no abandonará la casa muy a menudo —Soy tu vecina de dos casa, Mino— dijo la mujer —Aquí en la aldea del arroz las abuelas solemos preparar un té especial para nuestras nietas o hijas embarazadas…. sé que no eres de aquí ¿Pero te agradaría venir a probarlo? Mi hija también espera un niño.

Sakura sonrió indudablemente emocionada por salir y tener compañía, tomó las llaves y salió con la mujer.

Caminaron dos casas nada más y llegaron a la casa de la mujer, al entrar el ambiente estaba inundado con un delicioso aroma dulce y una mujer de tal vez seis o siete meses de embarazo servía en pequeñas vasijas de porcelano un té.

—Hola, mi nombre es Tsu— dijo la joven mujer.

—Sakura— se presentó la shinobi

—Toma asiento— dijo la anciana —Debes estar cansada.

Sakura aceptó con gusto.

Sasuke volvió de noche y saco una kunai al ver las luces apagadas, con el sharingan y el rinnegan en sus ojos entendió en segundos que la casa estaba vacía y al llegar a la habitación comprobó sus miedos al ver la habitación desordenada.

—No… lo seguí por días… ¿Cuando?— susurró —Sakura— llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta —¡Sakura!— pero nadie acudió

Era mucho más tarde de lo esperado, aunque se divirtió con Mino y Tsu no podía dejar de preguntarse si Sasuke había vuelto… si volvería.

Abrió la puerta y quedó asombrada con la vista.

Sasuke y Karin cuchicheaban en el patio de su hogar

—¿Sakura?— dijo Karin primero al notar su llegada —Te dije que no estaba lejos— dijo la pelirroja

Sasuke volteo a verla y cruzó la distancia que los separaba en dos largos pasos —¿Dónde diablos estabas?— dijo el Uchiha

—¿Yo?— Sakura frunció el ceño —¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos días? ¿Con ella?.

Karin dio un paso al frente —¿No lo sabe?— pero Sasuke no respondió —¡Sasuke debes decirle!

Sakura miró a Karin pero llamó su atención la habitación tras ella, desordenada y revuelta —¿Qué pasó?

—Sasuke debes decirle….— volvió a argumentar Karin

—¿Decirme qué, Sasuke, qué está pasando aquí?

Sasuke cerró los ojos —Retírate Karin— ordenó y con una mueca en el rostro Karin desapareció

—Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada de lo que hago es para dañarte a ti o al bebé— dijo en un susurró, el pelinegro ponía todo su esfuerzo en formular aquellas palabras —Solo debes saber eso y no preocuparte por nada más

—¿No preocuparme?— gritó Sakura —¿Qué está pasando? ¡Sasuke, me estas asustando!

Sasuke abrazó a la muchacha y Sakura se resguardo en su pecho —Solo explícame— pidió

Sasuke suspiró —Alguien te persigue… un ninja que quiere información… no sé de qué, solo sé que te busca y ahora supongo que te encontró pero no estabas y me siento realmente aliviado.

Sakura lo miró con ternura —¿Por eso desapareces?

Sasuke asintió —Lo seguí por días… estaba cerca pero hoy… simplemente se escapó… ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con las vecinas… son muy amables.

Sasuke volvió a asentir —Todo estará bien… me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que nada les suceda.

Sakura sonrió —¿Qué hace Karin aquí?

—Le pedí que viniera para ayudarte cuando el bebé llegue— respondió

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente, por un momento desconcertando al hombre —Gracias Sasuke.

—Sakura… tengo una pregunta más— como la pelirosa no respondió Sasuke continuó —¿Por qué lloras?

La respuesta tardó demasiado en llegar pero a diferencia de antes el silencio entre ellos era pacífico y no incómodo.

—Tengo miedo— dijo la chica —De que algo salga mal— Sakura habló aún más bajo —¿Tienes miedo?

Sasuke tragó saliva y acarició el cabello de la chica —No, sé que todo saldrá bien— dijo con seguridad y Sakura sonrió ante su respuesta.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que él también tenía miedo, que compartía su angustia ante el futuro pero no era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

Ella tenía miedo y él debía ser fuerte por ambos


End file.
